Ya'aburnee
by Renargent
Summary: Et si la mort était un voyage ? Et s'il fallait prendre un train pour l'Au-Delà ? Deux inconnus reliés dans la mort partagent une conversation avant d'arriver au terminus. Petit OS triste.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Ici Renard, et je vous ai écrit un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'inspiration il y a quelque temps. J'ai passé la journée malade à la maison, bien au chaud sous ma couette avec mon ordi, et j'ai pondu ça (la tête d'Argent à côté de moi qui vient d'imaginer la scène de moi pondant une fiction O.O). Bref, en parlant d'Argent, elle a été ma bêta, merci à toi :) (C'est le tout premier ! Inauguratiooon !)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.**

 **PS : Si vous avez rien compris à cette histoire de Renard et d'Argent, passez voir notre bio ;P**

* * *

Chacun a une vision différente de la mort.

Pour certains, elle est le vide. Un néant infini, obscur. Quand on est mort, on ne pense plus. C'est simple.

Pour d'autres, elle se présente sous la forme d'un purgatoire. Certains iraient au ciel directement. D'autres seraient d'abord purifiés au purgatoire, et mourraient une deuxième fois, une mort de l'âme après celle du corps.

Une hypothèse possible est la réincarnation. Littéralement, le « retour dans la chair ». On survivrait après la mort, jamais on n'irait dans un endroit éternel, mais plutôt dans un nouvel être vivant, sans aucun souvenir de notre précédente vie. On voyagerait de corps en corps, accomplissant des passages de vies successives.

Ou peut-être qu'à notre mort nous deviendrions très exactement ce que nous voulons à ce moment-là, ce qui dépend beaucoup de ce qu'on avions voulu durant toute notre vie.

Il y a tellement de possibilités. Celles-ci ne sont qu'une esquisse. Il a aussi existé des croyances et mythologies à présent révolues, ayant disparu avec leurs peuples.

Mais peut-être que la réponse n'a pas été mentionnée jusqu'alors. Après tout, personne n'est venu nous raconter ce qui se passait _après_.

Et si la mort était un voyage ? Et s'il fallait prendre un train pour l'Au-Delà ?

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip… bip….. bip… biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…._

Obscurité.

Je suis seul, perdu dans le noir. Pourquoi est-ce que je panique ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ? On m'avait promis la paix éternelle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore peur du noir ?

Ténèbres.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment mort ? Peut-être que ma vie était un rêve. Ça ne me plairait pas.

Lumière.

Tiens, je commence à voir quelque chose. Je ne savais même pas où je regardais, mais apparemment je regardais mes pieds. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je suis vraiment sur un escalator ?

Éclat.

Si je n'étais pas aussi confus, je serais mort de rire. Ah. Mais je suis déjà mort. Enfin je crois.

L'escalator débouche sur un espace immense. Mes yeux peinent à s'habituer à l'intense lumière. Je réalise soudain où je me trouve. Je suis dans une gare. De là où je suis, elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de ma ville.

J'avance. C'est étrange. Il n'y a qu'un seul quai. Alors voilà peut-être la réponse à la grande question. On est peut-être tous égaux dans la mort, finalement. À attendre impatiemment un train qui a du retard.

Je me rends compte du nombre de personnes autour de moi. C'est comme si elles venaient d'apparaître. Personne ne bouge. Tout le monde attend le train, face aux rails. Je vais faire la même chose. Je vais attendre.

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Je n'en sais rien, existe-t-il même la notion de temps ici ? J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à me poser autant de questions. J'aimerais ne pas être seul dans la mort. C'est triste, sinon. Une éternité de solitude.

Sans que rien ne soit annoncé, un train arrive en gare. C'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à savoir de quelle couleur il est. J'ai l'impression qu'il a la forme et le logo des trains japonais, mais il ondoie bizarrement. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir une forme différente pour chacun.

Je monte dans le wagon en face de moi. Il y a juste des bancs alignés l'un en face de l'autre, pas comme dans les trains auxquels je suis habitué. Je m'assois. Je ne sais pas à côté de qui je suis. Je parviens à peine à distinguer les visages, mais la plupart sont âgés. Je devine quelques autres visages. Parfois trop jeunes.

Par la fenêtre, je vois une poignée de personnes restées sur le quai. Pourquoi ne montent-elles pas ? Le train démarre et commence à avancer lentement. Pourquoi ne viennent-elles pas ?

Peut-être vont-elles errer ici pour toujours. Peut-être que personne n'a pensé à les enterrer, à les incinérer ou que sais-je d'autre. C'est triste.

– C'est triste.

Je ne réagis pas. Au début, il me semble que ce sont mes pensées qui s'embrouillent avec la « réalité » et que personne n'a vraiment dit ça.

Mais je comprends que la personne à ma droite vient de parler. Je tourne la tête, un peu étonné de savoir qu'un autre que moi a l'air d'être conscient.

Étrangement, j'arrive à imprimer dans ma rétine le moindre détail de ses traits, contrairement à tous les autres. C'est un garçon de mon âge, je pense. Peut-être un an plus âgé. Il a des yeux chocolat, des cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés et un visage fin et pas dénué de beauté.

– Bonjour ? dis-je, un peu incertain.

Ma voix sonne bien. Pendant ma vie, je ne l'aimais pas. Elle était trop rauque. Mais ici, elle résonne joliment à mes oreilles. C'est peut-être pour ne pas avoir à supporter une voix horrible pendant l'éternité si on se parle à soi-même jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ? me répond l'adolescent en face de moi.

– Akaashi Keiji. Et toi ?

Je me sens un peu rassuré qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans cet infini blanc. Je commence à oublier que je suis assis dans un train pour une destination inconnue.

– Oikawa Tooru. Toi aussi t'es japonais ?

– Oui. Tu viens d'où ?

– J'habitais à Miyagi.

– C'était vraiment pas loin de chez moi.

– C'est dommage, on aurait pu se rencontrer dans la vraie vie, soupire Oikawa.

– On a au moins la chance de se voir dans la mort.

– C'est vrai.

Une pause.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demande Oikawa.

Je laisse échapper un petit ricanement.

– La mort.

Oikawa sourit de ma réponse, mais ses yeux se font soudain très tristes.

– J'aurais bien aimé vivre plus longtemps, dit-il alors que je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette phrase.

– Moi aussi.

Je le regarde.

– Parlons de notre vie. Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux.

Oikawa me fixe pendant quelques instants, puis hoche la tête.

– Ok. Bon. J'étais un lycéen parfaitement normal. J'étais en troisième année, au lycée Aoba Johsai. J'adorais le volley, d'ailleurs j'étais un excellent passeur. Le meilleur, peut-être.

– Tes chevilles ne gonflent pas trop ?

– Laisse-moi continuer, réplique Oikawa, souriant légèrement. J'avais une merveilleuse famille. Des parents géniaux, une sœur géniale et un neveu génial. Je lui apprenais le volley. J'étais en compétition contre un idiot de première année qui était dans mon collège, avant. Les génies, ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire silencieux. Ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent, dans ma vie.

– Tais-toi, Kei-chan.

– _Kei-chan_? Vraiment ?

Le sourire sur mon visage est une sensation que je pensais avoir oubliée.

– Je t'appelle comme je veux. Je continue.

– Je t'en prie.

– Je disais donc, avant que tu ne me coupes, que j'étais meilleur que le petit Tobio-chan.

– C'est donc le nom du génie que tu détestes tant.

– En fait, maintenant que je suis mort, je réalise que je ne le détestais pas vraiment. C'était une compétition sérieuse, mais amicale. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire ça de mon vivant.

– On se rend souvent compte de ce qu'on aurait dû faire trop tard. J'imagine que les regrets font partie intégrante de la mort.

– J'imagine. Je reprends mes explications. J'adorais mon équipe. J'aimais chacun d'eux d'une amitié profonde et chacune des passes que je leur faisais était parfaite pour eux. Et enfin…

– Et enfin ?

– Je… Tu sais, Kei-chan, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler de mon meilleur ami.

– Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

– Parce que je sens que je vais pleurer.

Il détourne la tête. Je pose une main sur son épaule. Je n'avais aucun contact avec les autres, avant. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai maintenant absolument rien à perdre.

– Parlons de moi, si tu veux, lui proposé-je.

Il hoche la tête, les yeux embués.

– Bon, alors. Par où commencer ? Je suis aussi un passeur dans une équipe de volley. J'étais dans l'équipe de Fukurodani.

– Vraiment ? Un telle équipe ? Tu dois être doué, Kei-chan.

– Je l'étais, je pense. Enfin, passons. J'étais aussi vice-capitaine. J'avais une équipe magnifique. En fait, c'était mes seuls amis. J'aurais dû leur montrer qu'ils étaient si chers à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si ça se voit maintenant, mais j'étais très peu émotif. Du moins de l'extérieur. J'avais des parents très gentils, un père un peu trop comme moi – enfin, c'est moi qui étais trop comme lui. Mais je savais qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. J'espère que ma mort ne va pas trop les détruire.

Oikawa baisse les yeux et je vois un frisson le parcourir.

– Je crois que c'est ça, le pire, dans le fait de mourir, murmure-t-il. C'est de devoir laisser tous ceux qu'on aime derrière, et ne pas pouvoir leur dire qu'il faut vivre sans nous.

– C'est la pire douleur qu'on puisse ressentir. Mais je peux au moins être heureux d'avoir pu le leur dire.

– Tu savais que tu allais mourir ?

– Leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique.

– Oh. Je vois.

– Et toi ?

Oikawa renifle un coup.

– Je me suis fait faucher par une voiture à pleine vitesse pendant que je traversais. C'était en plein jour, je rentrais du lycée exceptionnellement sans mon meilleur ami. J'espère que mon corps n'était pas trop horrible à voir.

– J'aimerais pouvoir dire que cette personne qui t'a tuée mérite de mourir, mais si mourir revient à s'asseoir dans un train et parler avec un inconnu tel que toi, je préfère qu'elle ait une vie longue et douloureuse.

Oikawa me jette un regard reconnaissant.

– Et… C'était… Comment ? La maladie ?

– Ça faisait mal. C'était dénué d'espoir. Et tous les jours je voyais ma famille, mes amis et mon meilleur ami avoir les traits de plus en plus tirés par le chagrin, les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Alors moi je ne pleurais pas. J'étais stupide, alors je me disais que ne pas pleurer signifiait que tout allait bien, alors qu'au fond de moi je ressentais trop de choses à la fois quand je voyais mes proches pleurer à ma place. Même quand la douleur se faisait trop forte, je ne pleurais pas.

– Kei-chan… Tu es très courageux. Moi, je suis qu'une poule mouillée. Je t'admire vraiment pour être resté fort.

Je lui souris.

– Tu sais, sur le moment ça ne me paraissait pas très courageux de paraître insensible.

– Ne dis pas ça comme ça, enfin…

Oikawa me sourit et ma peine s'estompe l'espace d'un instant.

– J'ai bien envie de te parler d'Iwaizumi, me dit-il avec une voix un peu chancelante.

– Ton meilleur ami ?

– Oui. Excuse-moi si je deviens un pleurnicheur au milieu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Lance-toi.

– Ouais. Alors. Iwaizumi Hajime est mon ami d'enfance. On s'est connus quand on avait six ans, je crois. Enfin, ça fait longtemps qu'on se colle. Surtout moi, en fait. Mais je sais que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bref. On est allés à la même école, au même collège, au même lycée. Il était dans mon équipe de volley, il était un attaquant ailier et l'as. Je le surnommais Iwa-chan, il me surnommait Shittykawa, Trashykawa, Assikawa, Crappykawa, Kusokawa et j'en passe.

– Je l'aime bien, ton ami, plaisantai-je.

Oikawa éclata de rire.

– Je crois que si je t'avais connu de mon vivant, je serais jaloux de votre relation tellement vous vous entendriez bien.

Je souris, surtout quand je pense qu'il avoue pouvoir être jaloux de moi.

– Comment il était ? demandé-je.

– Il détestait les aliens parce que je les adorais – je devais être énervant avec mes théories du complot –, il a appris à adorer les pains au lait parce que je les idolâtrais, il aimait les insectes, surtout quand il était plus petit, et il aimait par-dessus tout le volley et jouer avec moi.

Je ne lui dis pas qu'il est en train de pleurer. J'essaie de ne pas insister du regard sur les larmes qui dévalent ses joues alors qu'il sourit si largement et que ses yeux brillent d'amour pour son ami.

– Tu étais amoureux de lui, pas vrai ? osai-je lui demander.

– Oh, oui. Je le suis toujours, en fait. C'est pour lui que j'aurais aimé vivre, avec lui que j'aurais aimé mourir. Pas à cause d'un accident idiot. J'aurais aimé qu'on sorte enfin ensemble, parce que ça fait tellement de temps qu'on s'aime sans vouloir se le dire. J'aurais peut-être préféré ne plus rien ressentir à ma mort pour ne pas savoir à quel point ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il vit sans moi. J'espère juste que je le retrouverai là où nous emmène ce train, même s'il est vieux et ridé.

Je me rends compte que je pleure aussi quand Oikawa porte sa main à ma joue et lâche un soupir si triste qu'il me brise un peu plus le cœur.

– Toi aussi tu aimais quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Kei-chan ?

Je chasse avec empressement les larmes que je trouve pitoyables.

– Je crois qu'on a tous les deux un problème avec notre meilleur ami, ris-je un peu tristement.

– Toi aussi tu aimes les garçons, Kei-chan ? me sourit Oikawa.

– J'imagine. Enfin, la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé est Bokuto.

– À toi de me parler de lui, maintenant.

– C'est quelqu'un plein de joie de vivre, même un peu trop des fois. Il a parfois un comportement très enfantin, mais c'est ça qui illuminait les journées que je passais avec lui. Parfois, s'il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose, il déprime rapidement et personne dans l'équipe ne pouvait le rassurer. Sauf moi, en fait. Quand je lui faisais le moindre compliment, ses yeux s'illuminaient et il pouvait entreprendre tout ce qu'il voulait.

– Vous comptiez l'un sur l'autre, sourit Oikawa.

– Ouais. Mis à part ça, c'est à cause de lui que j'aime les hiboux.

– Les hiboux ?

– C'est son animal fétiche. Lui-même me fait penser à une chouette, en fait. Il a des grands yeux dorés et s'est à moitié décoloré les cheveux en gris, en première année. Et il adore hululer.

À ce souvenir, je laisse échapper un petit ricanement attendri. Puis je songe que je n'entendrai plus jamais Bokuto faire ces cris de hibou et j'ai l'impression qu'on écrase mon cœur.

– Quand on m'a diagnostiqué ma leucémie, il venait tous les jours, raconté-je. Chaque dimanche, il m'amenait une peluche de hibou différente et me parlait pendant des heures. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais un soir, dans ma chambre d'hôpital, alors qu'il me tenait la main et dormait sur une chaise à côté de moi. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. J'allais mourir. Je ne voulais pas l'anéantir encore plus. Seulement, il m'a fait une déclaration quelque temps après, extrêmement embarrassé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rougir, lui qui est toujours sans gêne.

Je m'arrête dans mon récit. Je ressens des émotions bien trop écrasantes qui envahissent ma tête et piétinent mes dernières barrières. Je revois mon Bokuto, debout dans la chambre trop blanche et désinfectée pour quelqu'un comme lui, les yeux baissés mais un petit sourire aux lèvres. À ce moment-là, j'avais eu envie de m'arracher tous les fils qui me parcouraient, les perfusions, les machines qui sonnaient sans arrêt. Je voulais l'aimer, mais j'allais mourir dans quelques semaines.

Je savais qu'il se détestait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je lui avais tenu la main, il avait frissonné à cause de la fraîcheur maladive de mes doigts fins. Je lui avais murmuré que je l'aimais, et il m'avait embrassé doucement, très lentement. Il avait peur de me casser. J'étais maigre, pâle et incapable de me lever et de l'enlacer. J'avais lâché une larme, la seule depuis le début de cette épreuve, j'avais détourné la tête. C'était impossible pour moi de continuer à ressentir cette douce douleur dans mon estomac, cette souffrance terrible dans mon corps. Bokuto était resté jusqu'au bout, sa grande main chaude dans la mienne, froide, qui me semblait plus petite sur la fin. Et malgré toute ma volonté, je l'avais quitté pendant la nuit. Non, je ne l'avais pas quitté. Je l'avais abandonné.

Je sens des bras entourer mes épaules et les larmes d'Oikawa mouiller le costume de cérémonie que je porte. Je ne peux retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres en réalisant que c'est le costume que Bokuto avait choisi pour moi, un soir de discussion sérieuse.

– On les reverra, Kei-chan. Je te le promets.

Je me raccroche de tout mon cœur à cette promesse, alors que le train pour l'inconnu glisse sans un bruit, et que toutes les ombres sans visage autour de nous restent impassibles.

Soudain, le train s'arrête. Oikawa se détache de moi, les yeux agrandis d'angoisse. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir. Je veux me rappeler de Bokuto, et puis aussi d'Oikawa et de son histoire. Qu'arrivera-t-il si nous devenons des êtres éthérés, sans forme ni volonté, et que j'oublie mon amour pour Bokuto ?

Les morts commencent à descendre, sans bruit. Dehors, je ne vois que de la lumière blanche. Pas de paysage, pas de constructions. Je ne parviens pas à voir ce que deviennent ceux qui descendent du train.

– Il faut y aller, dit Oikawa en se levant du banc.

– J'ai peur, avouai-je à mi-voix.

– Moi aussi. Je ne veux pas oublier Iwa-chan. Mais il faut descendre. Nous sommes morts, nous devons aller là où les morts vont.

Je me lève à mon tour. Oikawa agrippe ma main et je la serre en retour. Nous sommes les derniers à sortir. Je le regarde, avec ses grands yeux chauds et tristes. Il me regarde, avec mes iris gris-vert et perdus dans des souvenirs trop douloureux.

– Pense à Iwaizumi en descendant, lui dis-je en espérant qu'il se souviendra de lui ainsi.

– Et toi pense à ton Bokuto et aux hiboux, me répond-il en esquissant un sourire un peu moqueur qu'il devait arborer souvent lorsqu'il était vivant et heureux.

Nous sommes face à la blancheur inconnue, au bord de la sortie du wagon. Alors, main dans la main, nous descendons du train. Je garde dans ma tête l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux décolorés et aux grands yeux dorés, la lumière d'un soir d'automne illuminant ses joues rosies

* * *

 **Ya'aburnee (arabe) : Espérance que l'on mourra avant quelqu'un que l'on aime profondément, parce que l'on ne peut pas supporter de vivre sans lui/elle. Littéralement, "Veux-tu m'enterrer ?" (parallèlement à la proposition de mariage "Veux-tu m'épouser ?").**

 **J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu, en tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Lâchez deux mots sur ce que vous avez ressenti, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai réussi à toucher des gens :)**

 **Gros bisous mes champignons,**

 **Renard.**


End file.
